Runway
by First Of The Year
Summary: UA. (Universo Alterno) "Todos matarian por ese empleo" le dijieron. "Yo no" pensó Kyle agriamente. Style; e insinuaciones de Bunny y Cryle
1. Chapter 1

**B**ueno, este es un nuevo fic, si recibo rewiews positivos puede ser que lo siga, sino, bah, no sé, lo dejare por ahí **e.e**

Disfrut**en**! :

* * *

><p>- <em>Respira hondo, exhala... uno… dos… tres...<em> - pensó el pelirrojo; intimidado ante la gigantesca puerta transparente que daba paso a su nuevo trabajo. Uno bastante respetado, según dijeron algunos conocidos de él. _"Todos matarían por ese empleo"_ le comentaron.

Aunque él no estaba seguro de eso; seamos realistas: Un chico trabajando en una revista de modas? Aunque sea de secretario, en una revista de modas? Por favor. Él estaba consciente de que no era un trabajo para él; ya que la moda era una de las últimas cosas que pasaban por su mente.

Pero le habían dicho que para tener un empleo "decente"; tenías que tener un buen historial. Y para conseguirlo rápido, era aconsejable haber conseguido un buen historial en un trabajo excepcional. Y qué mejor que la famosa revista de modas _Runway_?

Algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Más bien alguien. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y vio que tenía un mensaje: STAN. Una sonrisa boba se le escapó de los labios.

"_Te va a ir bien, no te preocupes. Te amo"_

Otra sonrisa aún más boba se le surco en los labios. Al menos alguien lo apoyaba en este momento de presión. Stan y él se habían conocido en cuarto grado de primaria, y pasaron a ser algo más que amigos en secundaria. Siguieron en la universidad juntos, y apenas graduados compraron un departamento. Si, se podría decir que hicieron su vida juntos.

Algo interrumpió sus recuerdos al ver que alguien le habría la gran puerta de cristal, invitándolo a pasar.

- Y bien? Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar ahí parado? – le preguntó un chico.

Kyle se quedó atónito, no solo por el hecho de que lo sacaran de sus pensamientos, sino que este chico era hermoso. Alto, pelo rubio algo despeinado, unas enormes orbes de color azul zafiro, piel trigueña; de unos 27 años. Usaba camisa gris algo abierta y fuera de los pantalones y unos jeans azules desgastados.

- Em, sí. Gracias – dijo cortésmente con una sonrisa.

- Y tú eres… - pregunto descortésmente el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

- Ah sí, yo soy Kyle Broflovski y vengo por el puesto de asistente. – informó

El rubio le dio una mirada de arriba a abajo sin disimulo alguno; provocándole al pelirrojo más ataques de nervios. Soltó una casi inaudible risita al ver el atuendo de este. _"Parece mi abuelo"_ pensó divertido. Vestía un chaleco marrón claro, una camisa verde vieja y descolorida debajo de este y unos pantalones marrón clarito.

- Bien, sígueme - dicho esto empezó a caminar – Soy Kenneth McCormick, pero dime Kenny. – dijo con una sonrisa que haría suspirar a cualquiera adolescente. Este le saludo con una sonrisa tímida – Soy el primer ayudante del jefe, en caso de que yo no este o que él prefiera llamarte a ti; ese serás tú. – dijo.

Mientras iban caminando rumbo a su nueva oficina, el judío vio un gran número de mujeres. Recepcionistas, modelos, secretarias. Pasaron por la sección de modelo, donde casi todas las modelos estaban en ropa de encaje. (Lo que provoco que agachara la vista avergonzado, evitando todo contacto visual con alguna) Lo más "interesante" era que Kenny solo caminaba con la cabeza en alto, de vez en cuando una que otra modelo lo saludaba de forma seductora; y este le respondía con una sonrisa pícara y un _"¿Cómo va todo?"_ pero sin detenerse.

Siguieron y pasaron por un conjunto de escritorios, lleno de papeles, carpetas, folios, teléfonos sonando como locos sin alguien que los atendiera, computadoras. Cualquier cliché de oficina de trabajo. Y lo único que podías escuchar entre tanto alboroto era la misma frasecita una y otra vez. _Se comunicó con la revista Runway, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?_

Después de tanta caminata (la cual se lo hizo interminable para Broflovski) llegaron a una especia de habitación. Donde entrabas y lo primero que veías eran dos escritorios enfrentados, separados para formar un pasillo donde daba lugar a una gran sala. Parecía una oficina.

- Bien, esto es así – empezó a explicar Kenny – Este es mi escritorio y este es el tuyo. – dijo señalando al escritorio del lado derecho.

- Y… - empezó de nuevo a explicar, pero fue interrumpido por un celular. – Diga? – Atendió. Pasaron unos 2.46 segundos antes de que reaccionara de nuevo, su rostro pasó de tranquilo a preocupado y algo enojado – Perfecto, gracias. – Colgó.

- Mierda – exclamó.

- Que pasó? – preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo.

- La cita de las 9:30 de Tucker fue cancelada – prosiguió – lo que significa que está en camino.

- Tucker? – preguntó extrañado.

- Si, Craig Tucker, tú jefe – contesto con mala gana. ¿Cómo se supone que no sepa quién carajo es su jefe? Y empezó a caminar a paso ligero, volviendo al conjunto de escritorios que vieron hace apenas unos 20 minutos antes.

- Señores… - empezó Kenny con una voz tranquila, tratando de llamar a las secretarias y trabajadores – SEÑORES! – levantó la voz, inútilmente, ya que todos seguían en lo suyo.

- CARAJO! HAGAN SILENCIO DE UNA BUENA VEZ! – Ahora si había captado su atención, carraspeó y volvió a su voz tranquila – La cita con DeLorne fue cancelada y Tucker ya está en camino hacia acá. - La cara de horror de los empleados asustaba; era como si les hubieran dicho que les quedaban unos tres o cuatro días de vida, incluso una de las secretarias más jóvenes empezó a llorar en el silencio sepulcral que se había formado y se tuvo que tapar la cara para disimular, mientras otra la consolaba acariciándole la espalda y susurrándole cosas al oído.

- Todos a sus lugares y pasen la voz, rápido por favor. – Finalizado el comunicado, todos empezaron a exclamar, por no decir gritar, cosas horrorizados y pronto empezaron a movilizarse, papeles volaron, carpetas cayeron, gritos de angustia se escucharon (mayoritariamente femeninos). Kyle, que hasta entonces había estado observando todo con una ceja levantada, veía como una de las mujeres le decía algo a otra y esta solo asintió y salió corriendo. _"Es como el teléfono descompuesto" _pensó entre divertido y casi asustado.

Mientras volvían a sus oficinas, el pelirrojo observo como algunas secretarias se maquillaban, se cambiaban de zapatos simples a zapatos con tacones y visiblemente incomodos, otras como tiraban sus almuerzos descartables (una que otra ensalada) al tacho de basura, otras se retocaban el maquillaje, y otras como sacaban sus revistas de moda y las metían desesperadamente todas adentro de los cajones.

- Sé que no te he explicado bien cómo funcionan las cosas aquí – dijo Kenny – pero si eres inteligente, podrás sobrevivir – exclamo cortante.

Sobrevivir? Si solamente iba a hacer un asistente, que tan difícil podía ser?

- Haz todo lo que él te diga, no le hagas preguntas, no lo hagas esperar, no lo llames por su nombre; solo por su apellido, no lo mires directo a los ojos. Y por el amor a Dios; contesta siempre su teléfono, porque si no lo haces no llegan sus llamadas, y créeme, se enojara mucho. Lo digo por experiencia. – dijo algo fastidiado al recordar las consecuencias de no atender una sola llamada. – Tienes suerte, t_odos matarían por este empelo_, así que trata de no arruinarlo el primer día – dijo.

- Está bien – comentó intimidado y algo asustado. Sonó de nuevo el celular de McCormick, esta vez era un mensaje.

- Genial, ya está aquí – gruñó con sarcasmo. Al judío le recorrió un horrible escalofrió al saber que su temido jefe ya había llegado. – tú quédate aquí, yo iré a recibirlo.

Este asintió y perdió de vistas al otro mientras corría hacia la entrada. Era tan temible como parecía? Vamos, no podía ser tan malo. O sí? Los empleados temblaban con solo escuchar su nombre. No, exageraba las cosas, solo eran imaginaciones suyas. Y si fueran ciertas todas esas ideas, no iba a dejar que se lo comiera vivo el primer día. Él iba a demostrar que era capaz de todo!

* * *

><p><strong>W<strong>OOOO**W**. Está _bien_, esto es algo **raro**. ._.

JAJA, C**larame**nte me base en la peli "El diablo viste _a_ la moda" xDD

Me par_ece_ que es algo corto el cap, pe**r**o bueno **u.u"**

Si les **gusta** lo seguiré :B Ob_viament_e, va a ver Cryle :B ¡

Fuerza **Kyl**e, no sabes _lo_ que te espera D: ¡

Bueno, hasta la **pro**x. Y espero _rewiews_! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, veo que les ha gustado :O

Logre mi cometido! :DD *baile de la felicidad* okno xd

Bueno, les dejo el segundo cap. :D

Acuérdense que cada rewiew me da más ganas de escribir, sabiendo que les va gustando cómo va la cosa.

Ojo! También acepto críticas y opiniones :D

Sin más preámbulos, el siguiente cap! *aplausos*

* * *

><p>Dicho esto, Kenneth salió corriendo (literalmente) hacia el elevador que daba directo con el estudio. Durante todo el trayecto se chocó con varias personas que todavía seguían corriendo aterradas, soltando un <em>"Muévete!" <em>o un _"Es mi cabeza la que rueda si no estoy a su lado apenas pise el estudio, asique muévanse y déjenme pasar!" _

Cuando llego al elevador, espero unos 5 segundos hasta que un timbre suave le indico que por fin, Tucker había llegado.

- _Aquí vamos_ – pensó dando un suspiro.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, dando lugar a un hombre despampanante. Alto, casi de la misma altura que Kenny, excepto que este lo superaba por cuatro centímetros. Pelo largo negro como la noche, con un flequillo que casi le tapa los ojos. Unas orbes negras, piel algo pálida. Vestía un traje azul muy obscuro, a simple viste pensabas que era negro. Una camisa gris obscuro y una corbata azul oscura (no tanto como el traje) que era lo único que resaltaba en él.

Apenas se abrieron las puertas este salió caminando a paso ligero, con el rubio siguiéndole atrás como un perro.

- Tucker, realmente lo siento – se disculpó – ayer a la noche confirme la cita con DeLorne, no me explico porque la cance… - quiso explicarse, pero fue interrumpido cuando un saco y un portafolio fue directo a parar a su cara.

- Es tan difícil hacer las cosas bien? – preguntó Craig Tucker, con un falso toque de drama en su voz mezclado con enojo – Kenneth, respóndeme una cosa, acaso pido demasiado? – preguntó con su voz grave.

- No, señor. – respondió algo molesto.

- Demuéstramelo – dijo secamente, sin dejar de caminar – Dile a Donovan que no iré al almuerzo de las 2:30 porque tengo otra reunión. Retira las dos docenas de pañuelos de seda que ordene el , martes pasado. Mi hermana menor quiere el último libro de esa serie de vampiros, Crepúsculo, sino me equivoco. Cómpraselo y llévaselo antes de que vuelva de su partido de tenis. Y quiero un café en mi oficina cuando vuelva de mi reunión. – dijo

- Algo más? – pregunto Kenneth educadamente pero agotado al tratar de escribir en una libreta las cosas llevando encima un saco. Sentía que iba a desmallarse.

- Eso es todo – comento simplemente.

Tucker iba a entrar a su oficina, cuando cierto punto rojo llamo su atención. Volteó y vio a un pelirrojo , con cara de desorientado y parecía que recién había salido de un trance.

- Y ese quién es? – le pregunto descaradamente a Kenny.

- Es el nuevo asistente, lo contrate porque tenía un buen curriculum señor. – le susurró al oído.

Craig le dio una rápida mirada de arriba a abajo. Igualita a la que Kenny le había dado minutos antes.

"_Por qué carajo todos me miran así?"_ – pensó Kyle algo molesto e incómodo al ver que casi todos le regalaban la misma mirada. Oh no, él no se iba a dejar intimidar.

- Ya veo… – murmuró – Bien, has lo que te pedí – dicho esto entro a su oficina y cerro las grandes puertas transparentes.

Broflovsky, que había visto y escuchado todo con lujo de detalle sentado desde su escritorio, se quedó paralizado. Ese… ese tipo iba a ser su jefe? Pero si no podía ser mucho más grande que él, es más, parecían de la misma edad, además de parecer un tirano que lo único que sabe es mandar.

Apenas Tucker cerró las puertas, Kenny soltó un suspiro cansino. Le tiro el saco y el portafolio al escritorio de Kyle, provocando que se asustara.

- Guárdalo – dijo simplemente, sin siquiera verlo a la cara. _"Donde…?"_ Se preguntó mentalmente.

McCormick al ver que no se movía, bufó. Iba a ser difícil entrenarlo.

- En el armario, a tu izquierda – le explicó. Acto seguido tomo las cosas y las empezó a guardar, dejo el portafolio en el piso del armario y cuando tomo el saco, un aroma a tabaco mesclado con perfume de hombre se coló por los orificios nasales de este. Era un aroma tan.. tan… embriagante?

Se podía quedar horas oliendo ese maravilloso aroma, pero se acordó que:

Uno: no estaba solo en la sala, todavía estaba Kenny, y su jefe lo podía ver desde su escritorio. Cortesía de las puertas de vidrio, claro está.

Dos: estaba en el trabajo.

"_Compórtate Kyle, por el amor a Dios"_ – pensó mientras se sonrojaba. Se dirigió a sentarse a su escritorio pero Kenny lo interrumpió.

- Escucha, yo tengo que salir por unas horas – le explicó – Tú te quedaras a cargo de los teléfonos. Recuerdas lo que te dije? – Kyle pensó, pero negó con la cabeza.

Kenny se llevó una mano a la frente en forma de negación y desesperación.

- Te lo repetiré; contesta siempre sus llamadas. Por nada del mundo despegues tu trasero del escritorio – explicó serio – si dejas que el contestador tome una, aunque sea, una sola llamada… despídete de tu empleo.

El pelirrojo asintió decidido.

- Bien, en unas horas vuelvo. – se despidió Kenneth – _"Buena suerte"_ –pensó. Dicho esto, tomo su campera y salió corriendo de la oficina.

Pasaron media hora desde que Kenny había salido y el pelirrojo todavía no sabía qué hacer. Hasta ahora lo único "productivo" que había hecho era dibujar el nombre de Stan unas quinientas veces rodeados con infinitos corazones en un papel. Hasta que algo lo desconcentro.

- Kenneth… – se escuchó un llamado desde la oficina. Era él. – Kenneth! – volvió a llamar ahora un poco más impacientado. Asustado, no supo que hacer. Lo único que le vino a la mente fue levantarse e ir a la oficina.

Apenas abrió la puerta el morocho lo bombardeo con preguntas, o tal vez eran quejas. No se daba cuenta la diferencia.

- Cuantas veces tengo que llamar… - dio vuelta su silla para quedar cara a cara con Kenny, pero lo que vio lo tomo por sorpresa.

- Disculpe señor – empezó Kyle – Kenny salió hace una hora. Yo soy Kyle Broflovsky, su otro asistente – dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Ladeo un poco la cabeza, examinándolo. Hubo un incómodo momento de silencio, hasta que Tucker lo rompió.

- Llama a Fields y dile que necesito hablar con el de inmediato – le ordenó.

"_Hubiera sido mejor que comenzáramos con un 'Hola'." _Pensó algo molesto el pelirrojo, asintió y salió de la oficina, casi corriendo. Apenas llegó a la oficina, como un reflejo involuntario como el teléfono. Pero tardo unos minutos en reaccionar. _"Quien carajo es Fields y de donde saco su número? " _–pensó.

- Ya lo llamaste? – un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Eh.. yo.. – iba a contestar cuando una mano le arrebato bruscamente el teléfono y otra que marcaba rápidamente los botones del aparato.

- Hola, sí, el señor Tucker desea hablar con usted – dijo – Ya tengo a Fields! – grito tapando el teléfono. Dicho esto colgó y fulminó al pelirrojo con la mirada.

- Se supone que tienes que ser rápido en esto – dijo agriamente – no lo hagas esperar, nunca más.

- Perdón – se disculpó Kyle.

Después del pequeño incidente telefónico, el judío decidió quedarse en el escritorio y no causar otro error, por suerte estaba Kenny en caso de que a Tucker se le antojara otro capricho. Faltaban treinta minutos para las ocho en punto de la noche y poder regresar a casa.

Pasadas esos treinta minutos tomó sus cosas y se despidió amablemente de Kenny (quien tenía que quedarse hasta las 10) y este en respuesta ni lo miro. Ni consideró despedirse de su jefe, y siguió de largo. Suspiro y algo frustrado, abandonó el edificio.

Al llegar al departamento, antes de abrir la puerta, el pelirrojo olfateó un delicioso olor a comida, A pastas, mejor dicho. Entro y lo primero que vio fue la espalda de su novio, mientras este cocinaba. Cuando cerró la puerta, este se dio vuelta con una cariñosa sonrisa, que se borró al instante al ver la cara de Kyle.

- Tan mal? – murmuró.

- No te das una idea – le saludó con un beso corto mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina.

- Cuéntame que paso – dijo Stan mientras servía los platos y se sentaba a comer.

– Por dónde empezar? – dijo sarcásticamente – Tengo un jefe que parece ser un sádico sin alma ni corazón y por la forma en la que me mira pareciera que en cualquier momento saca un látigo para torturarme, y tengo un compañero que al parecer no le caigo muy bien – suspiró.

Marsh meditó.

- Con respecto a tu nuevo jefe – dijo – creo que con el tiempo vera que eres un excelente empleado, y lo mismo para tu compañero. Solo dales tiempo; la primera imagen no siempre es la que cuenta. – le sonrió dulcemente.

- Gracias – dijo Kyle con una sonrisa, algo más animado. Por algo lo amaba.

Después de la cena lavaron los platos, miraron algo de televisión y se fueron a dormir. Mañana sería un nuevo día, para demostrarles a todos de lo que es capaz Kyle Broflovsky.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok<strong>, con eso _term_inamos e_l _segundo cap :D!

Muchas, pero **muchas gracias** por _los rewiews_ ^^ !

En repuesta a algunas **de** sus **duda**s;

Sí, v**oy** a m_ete_r a Ca**rtm**an. Pero n_o_ creo que aparezca mucho :/

También meteré a T**w**_**ee**_k :O. Y **uno que** otro p_**erson**_aje más :3

**Esta vez subí** el segundo _cap al día_ siguiente del primero, esto **no** sig**nif**ica que suba _uno por_ **día**. D:

Y s_e _me irán c**ompli**cando las cosas con los est_**ud**_ios T.T pero seguramente me escabullirle a a_lg_ún

_**cyber**_de por aquí :P

Hasta la _prox_**! **(Sig_an _dejando re**wie**ws, **pli**s ;D)


	3. Chapter 3

_HEY_! :D Hola de nu**ev**o ^^

G**r**aci_as_ p**o**r su paci**en**cia, en_seri_o :P

De _**apoco** vo_y mejo_rand_o mis notas, así que **esta**mos de nu**_ev_**o en el juego _b_**aby** e.e

Espero q_**u**_e l_es_ guste :D

* * *

><p>Kyle se despertó debido al molesto ruido del teléfono sonando. Intentó atenderlo estirándose pero unos fuertes brazos le impidieron moverse con facilidad. Se dio vuelta y vio a un angelito pelinegro durmiendo pacíficamente a su lado.<p>

Sonrió, hubiera seguido mirándolo de no ser que el teléfono volvió a sonar sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Atendió.

- H-hola? – preguntó algo dormido.

- _Broflovski, tienes que venir enseguida!_ – exclamó Kenny molesto.

- Pero… por qué? Mi turno empieza en dos horas.. – dijo mirando el reloj que marcaban las 6:13 am.

- _Tucker me acaba de enviar un mensaje diciendo que hay trabajara desde más temprano para poder retirarse unas horas antes,_ – explicó McCormick –_ así que mueve tu maldito trasero para acá! _– exclamó cortando.

Broflovski colgó perezosamente el teléfono, estaba muy agotado. Todo gracias a que Stan lo había obligado a ver una película de terror; "Viernes 13".

_Flashback_

_- Stan, no estoy muy seguro de esto… - murmuró el pelirrojo algo asustado al ver como el otro ponía el DVD en el reproductor. _

_- No tengas miedo Kyle, no es tan aterradora como tú piensas. – le animó – Además, la semana pasada me obligaste a ver esa cursi película romántica, como se llamaba…? – musitó con el ceño levemente fruncido – Ah! "Medianoche en Paris" _

_El judío lo fulminó con la mirada al recordar que cierto morocho se había quedado dormido después de quince minutos de haber comenzado la película. Suspiró derrotado. Al fin y al cabo, sabía perfectamente que Stan no era de los tipos románticos que digamos, no podía esperar mucho. _

_- Está bien. – se rindió – Pero no me puedo quedar hasta tarde, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar y lo sabes. – le advirtió. _

_Vio como Stan ponía play con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se acomodó debajo de su brazo apoyando la cabeza en su brazo, no muy convencido de ver una película de terror con todas las luces apagadas y a la una de la noche. _

_Fin del flashback_

Intentó levantarse para vestirse, pero unos brazos sujetos a su cintura se lo impidieron.

- Ngh… no te vayas… – murmuró Marsh entre sueños.

Kyle sonrió y le besó la cabeza dulcemente, se deshizo del par de brazos lo más suavemente posible, tratando de no despertarlo.

Una vez libre, se dirigió al baño y se miró al espejo. Se asustó al verse reflejado con un par de ojeras claramente marcadas en su pálido rostro. (cortesía de las múltiples pesadillas causadas por esa estúpida película) Carajo, era la última vez que Stan lo convencía de algo asó.

Se dirigió al estudio arrastrando los pies, cuando por fin llegó a su escritorio, sin fijarse si Tucker ya se encontraba en su escritorio o no, se dejó caer derrotado en su silla, luchando para no quedarse dormido.

Para la mala suerte del pelirrojo, no lo logró. Cuanto se había quedado dormido? Unos diez o veinte minutos? Se despertó de golpe debido al sentir una garra que se posaba fuertemente en su hombro.

- NO DIOS MÍO! JASON VIENE POR MI! – gritó con un hilo en la voz mientras se caía bruscamente de la silla (tirando consigo algunos papeles y una carpeta) y terminaba aterrizando "suavemente" en el suelo.

Se incorporó lo más rápido posible, mirando para todos lados histéricamente en busca del asesino de la máscara de Jockey y la motosierra.

Una vez que verifico que no había peligro se sentó en su silla lentamente. Cuando finalmente se acordó dónde estaba y abrió los ojos como platos. Rápidamente, lo primero que vio fue a Kenny, quien fue el culpable de su "pequeño accidente", mirándolo con una ceja alzada y el ceño fruncido, mostrando un claro enojo y desaprobación.

Aterrado, miró a la oficina de su jefe, para cerciorarse de que no había visto su pequeño espectáculo. Pero lo que vio le quito el aliento (incluso más que la película) Cuando dirigió su vista a la oficina, lo primero que vio fue a Tucker bajándose los anteojos con un dedo y viéndolo con una ceja alzada, acompañada por una sonrisa burlona y divertida que nunca antes había visto en él.

Después de ese contacto visual de pocos segundos, Craig dio vuelta su silla, dándole la espalda a Kyle y retomo su lectura.

Kyle parpadeó confuso con la boca semi abierta y con el mismo tono de rojo que su cabello en las mejillas; no solo porque había visto todo el escandalo anterior, sino porque esa sonrisa, que no era nada común con su característico semblante serio lo hacía ver tan… sexy? Se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado y se escandalizó. Por Dios, era su jefe!

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Kyle comenzó a trabajar allí, pero hace pocos días su jefe le estaba… coqueteando? Así lo describía él; a esas sonrisas, a esas miradas que le regalaba. Lo más molesto de todo era que lo ponía más nervioso que de costumbre. Y lo único que conseguía era que se sonrojara.

Cuando de repente otra cosa captó su atención…

- Disculpa… me puedes decir qué demonios hacías? – exclamó el rubio irritado.

- L-lo siento de verdad, no era mi intención quedarme dormido. – se disculpó mientras se frotaba los ojos perezosamente.

- Cuando te pedí que vinieras más temprano al parecer tenía que aclarar que vinieras despierto. – comento Kenneth más para sí mismo que para Kyle. Este en respuesta le bufó algo molesto.

- Genial, encima de mal humor. – sentenció con sorna McCormick.

Los segundos se hacían minutos, y lo minutos se hacían horas. Justo el día que el sueño lo estaba matando era el más aburrido. Observaba con atención como la aguja de los segundos iba avanzando muy lentamente en el enorme reloj colgado en la pared. Ni un solo ruido se oía, solo el de Kenneth escribiendo en la computadora y el tic-tac del reloj. "_Como carajo esperan que me mantenga despierto en estas condiciones?" _

Una puerta abriéndose bruscamente lo sacó de su trance; dando paso a otro empleado

- Kinnyyy ~- dijo una voz melodiosa – es hora del almuerzo, mueve tu jodido trasero.

- Ya, espera un segundo. – terminó de escribir en la computadora y se levantó para retirarse hasta que se acordó de algo.

- Escucha – dijo Kenny dirigiéndose a Kyle – ahora es mi horario del almuerzo, tú te quedaras aquí por si Tucker quiere algo. Cuando yo vuelva tu podrás ir a almorzar. Recuerda, yo tengo treinta minutos y tu quince. – comento algo divertido. Broflovski lo miró mal.

- No nos vas a presentar? – preguntó el otro que hasta ahora se había quedado al margen. El rubio se encogió de hombros

- Cartman, él es Broflovski. – dijo señalando al pelirrojo. Este le saludo con una sonrisa que se borró al instante al ver la cara de repulsión por parte del gordo.

- Judío…? – intento adivinar Cartman con una ceja alzada.

- Sí, algún problema con eso? – pregunto Kyle bastante irritado.

- No, ninguno. – le dijo.

Cartman lo miro de arriba a abajo y le regalo una sonrisa falsa. Finalizada la conversación, se retiró con Kenny siguiéndole y riéndose.

Kyle se volvió a acomodar en su silla, soltando un suspiro. Genial, ahora se había quedado solo con Tucker. _"Mientras no me llame, todo estará bien…" _pensó con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa.

Pero al parecer a la vida le gustaba joder a Kyle Broflovski, porque segundos después escucho su voz llamándolo. En realidad lo había llamado a Kenny, pero este todavía seguía en el almuerzo, así que decidió ir él.

- Si señor? – dijo ya parado en la puerta de la gigantesca oficina.

Tucker dio un pequeño respingo al oír la voz del pelirrojo, pero lo supo disimular. Lo había llamado a Kenneth para comentarle una cosa, pero ya que vino el otro; _"Por qué no divertirnos un rato?_ " pensó mientras una apenas visible sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su boca. Dio vuelta su silla para mirarlo a la cara.

- Me puedes explicar el pequeño incidente que pasó hoy a la mañana? – preguntó con su voz grabe.

Kyle abrió los ojos sorprendido por esa pregunta y notó como los colores se les subía a la cara. Tragó saliva en secó, que carajo le iba a decir ahora? Que tuvo una pesadilla con un asesino de una película de terror? Y lo más importante, por qué mierda le preguntaba eso? Ahora no se sentía avergonzado, sino enojado. Se lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

- Lo que pasó fue que… - dudó – estaba concentrado en un trabajo y Kenneth me toco el hombro de la nada; asustándome. – mintió. Cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando que se lo creyera, cosa que no era muy posible, o que por lo menos no le hiciera más preguntas.

Él otro sonrió divertido con su respuesta, no quiso preguntarle quien era Jason, solo para molestarlo. Así que decidió dejarlo ir, al fin y al cabo, lo que vendría esta noche sería mucho peor.. sonrió a aun más ante el pensamiento.

- Retírate. – le ordenó.

Kyle abrió los ojos, lo se había creído? Era imposible, él no sabía mentir. O Tucker se hacia el idiota o realmente lo era. Prefirió pensar que fue lo primero. Se iba a ir cuando…

- Espera. – le dijo, el corazón del judío dejo de latir por una milésima de segundos – Dile a Kenneth cuando vuelva que quiero hablar con él.

El pelirrojo asintió y se fue. Estuvo cerca.

Una vez que Kenneth volvió del almuerzo, Kyle sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Se había quedado solamente minutos solo, pero tenía miedo de que Tucker lo llamara de nuevo.

- Tucker quiere hablar contigo – le comentó. Este solo asintió y se fue. Kyle lo siguió con la vista. Fue corta su visita en aquella oficina, Tucker le comento algo bastante serio, (lamentablemente no podía escuchar que estaban diciendo, pero por suerte las puertas eran transparentes) le entregó dos carpetas, bastantes grandes; Kenneth asintió y se retiró. El pelirrojo fingió trabajar cuando dos enormes carpetas le cayeron en el escritorio, volando algunos papeles y su cabello.

- Y esto es…? – preguntó curioso.

- Tucker ira a una fiesta este viernes, y estas carpetas contienen la lista de los invitados. Sus fotos, sus nombres, información importante sobre este, etc. – explicó.

- Y yo que tengo que ver? – siguió preguntando.

- A eso voy – le contesto molesto – Siempre el primer asistente va con él para que, en caso de que se le olvide, susurrarle quien es quien. Pero yo no puedo ir a la fiesta, así que iras tú.

Kyle, que hasta entonces estaba viendo algunas hojas miro a Kenny con los ojos como platos. Él solo en una fiesta con Tucker? Iban a haber otros invitados, pero… no podía ser cierto…

- Deberás aprenderte cada nombre en dos días. – le dijo.

- Estas bromeando? – exclamó sorprendido – Es mucho, jamás me acordare todo para este viernes!

- Te recomiendo que empieces ahora – le dijo con sorna – yo ahora me iré, y te quedaras solo con Tucker.

En cualquier momento explotaría, de eso estaba seguro. Como reflejo miró a la oficina de Tucker, que lo había estado observando con una sonrisa macabra. Rojo como un tomate, dejo de mirarlo. Ya era muy tarde, eran las once y media; lo más gracioso es que ya no había ningún otro empleado en el estudio, solo ellos dos. No pudo pensar mucho más al sentir una puerta cerrándose. Ese había sido Kenny. Se había quedado solo… bueno… no muy solo que digamos…

- Kyle, ven aquí un momento! – escuchó a Tucker gritar desde su oficina.

Su corazón dejo de bombear sangre y dejó de respirar, trato de tragar, pero no pudo. "_Ahora qué?" _se preguntó con miedo.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOOOW!<strong> M_uch_o suspenso O_O Ten**dra**n que _esperar hasta_ el prox capitulo. :D

Co_mo_ me r_**eí**_ escribi_endo_ lo** de** **J**ason, enc_im_a est**ab**a v**iend**o la p_elícul_a e**n** _ese_ m**om**_ent_o xD

B_ueno_, esp**er**o que los h_aya_ atrapado :D

En el** cap** que viene vendr_**á**_ un n_uev_o per**so**naje :O

_Sa**ludo**s! Y_ de**_je_**n s**u**s re**w****iew**s ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**H**ello **B***tches :B

Aquí les dejo el cuarto cap, perdón por la tardanza! T-T

Hoy se mete un **personaje nuevo** :DD!

Espero que les guste ^^ (si no les gusta, aqui mismo tengo el arma preparada **para pegarme un tiro**)

* * *

><p>Tímidamente abrió las puertas de la oficina de Tucker y asomó la cabeza.<p>

- S-si? – preguntó apenas pudiéndose sostener con la puerta, pero entrando finalmente.

- Quiero saber más acerca de ti. – Que demo…? Lo estaba jodiendo o iba enserio?

- Más de mí? – preguntó asombrado. Que era lo que quería saber de él?

- Claro, yo se todo acerca de mis empleados – continuó – sobre todo mis _favoritos_.

Repito. QUE DEMONIOS?.

- Y-y que quiere saber sobre-e mi? – preguntó completamente rojo.

- Usualmente dejo que mis empleados me hablen sobre ellos, pero ahora seré yo el que haga las preguntas – terminó de explicar con una sonrisa que de inocencia no tenia nada. Kyle se limitó a asentir mientras tragaba en seco.

- Por que has decidido trabajar en una revista de moda? – preguntó Tucker – por tu forma de vestir es completamente obvio que la moda es lo ultimo en lo que piensas – dijo analizándolo de arriba abajo.

El pelirrojo levantó una ceja y frunció el ceño. Ahora lo criticaba? Pero quien demonios se piensa que es? Ah claro, el es Craig Tucker, el maldito rey de la moda. Pero no le daba derecho a criticarlo de esa manera!

- Me han aconsejado que para tener un empleo seguro y con buena paga debo tener un buen historial laboral. Pregunte con que me convenía empezar y me recomendaron este empleo. – comentó bastante enojado_._

"_Y__que__no__me__vista__como__un__ridículo__empresario__con__ropa__de__marca__y__que__no__maltrate__a__mis__empleados__como__si__me__creyera__Dios__no__significa__que__no__sirva__para__este__empleó,__si__es__que__me__lo__pregunta__"_ – agregó para sus adentros, por supuesto.

Tucker no dijo nada, no solo porque no sabía con que atacarle su respuesta, sino por su cambio repentino de actitud. Eso le gustaba. Le gustaba que ese pelirrojo sacara algo más de actitud. Sonrió. _"__Que__comience__el__juego__"_

- Y… con quien vives? – le preguntó el azabache.

Kyle parpadeó confuso. Qué tenía que ver eso con el trabajo? Y desde cuando le importaba tanto su vida personal? No recordaba haber tenido el honor, nótese el sarcasmo, de haber tenido una conversación con él sin que fuera una de sus irritantes órdenes o comentarios.

- Vivo con Stan – contestó - mi pareja.- Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció al ver como Tucker cambiaba su semblante a uno mas sorprendido. Pero se horrorizó al ver su mirada penetrante, mezclada con rencor y… molestia?

- Quiero creer que Kenneth te informó sobre la fiesta de este viernes. – dijo olvidándose completamente el mini interrogatorio.

- Sí, pero si le soy sincero, no creo que me pueda aprender las dos carpetas que el me entregó para este viernes. – comentó el pelirrojo algo avergonzado. No estaba seguro, pero algo le decía que el viernes, además de esa fiesta, había algo MUY importante.

Pero seamos sinceros. Dos carpetas en dos días? Teniendo en cuenta que las carpetas eran casi del mismo tamaño que la guía telefónica. El era un humano… no una computadora! ¡Por el amor de Dios!

- No me importa, es tu trabajo – comento su jefe fríamente. – Si no te estudias esas dos carpetas para este viernes entenderé que no te importa tu trabajo y que no lo mereces.

Que no le importaba su trabajo? QUE NO LE IMPORTABA SU TRABAJO? ES ENCERIO? Y otra cosa… Como es que Kenny si podía faltar a la maldita fiesta sin ser despedido y él no?

- Me estudiare esas dos carpetas para este viernes señor. – respondió enojado, fulminándolo con la mirada. Tucker sonrió débilmente.

- Vete a casa. Ya es muy tarde – anunció empezando a guardar sus cosas.

Kyle asintió y se retiró.

…

Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, sin hacer ningún ruido. La cerró y fue directamente a su cuarto, pero Stan no se encontraba en su cama, frunció levemente el seño preguntándose donde podría estar.

Un ronquido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y rápidamente fijo su vista en el sillón, en el cual dormía un muy pacifico Stan. Sonrió dulcemente, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció e hizo una mueca de horror al ver que en la mano de su amado estaba la caja de un CD con las letras "SAW III" destacadas con lo que parecía ser sangre.

Se había comprometido con un asesino en serie o que demonios?

Bufó molesto y se dirigió a su cuarto. Mañana SI o SI hablaría con Stan sobre el tema de las películas.

…

Después de una interminable charla, de 15 minutos, con Stan (que al pobre le parecieron horas) sobre no obligarlo a mirar ese tipo de películas con él sabiendo lo mal que lo dejaban y sabiendo que al día siguiente tendría que levantarse temprano, se dirigió el trabajo.

"_Sinceramente, prefiero enfrentarme a Jason y a Jigsaw juntos antes que estar bajo el mismo techo que Tucker"_

Después de subir los insufribles pisos del insufrible edificio, llegó a su insufrible escritorio esperando encontrarse al insufrible de Kenny, pero para su suerte ESE rubio no estaba.

- Disculpa… te puedo ayudar en algo? – preguntó Kyle.

- GAH! – exclamó el rubio dándole la espalda al judío, tirando unos cuantos papeles al piso.- Oh Dios mío!

- Déjame ayudarte. – el pelirrojo se ofreció con una amable sonrisa.

- G-g-racias! – dijo el otro recogiendo los papeles junto a Kyle – S-soy Tweek, tr-rabajo en el dep-partamento de a-arte.

- Soy Kyle – le saludó – Trabajo para el maldito insufrible que esta sentado en esa silla – dijo señalando con la cabeza la oficina de Tucker, haciendo que Tweek soltara una pequeña risita.

- N-no es t-tan mal-lo como par-r-ece. – trató de convencer el rubio.

- Y tú como lo sabes? – preguntó alzando una ceja. Tweek atinó a ruborizarse y bajo la cabeza, recogiendo el ultimo papel del piso.

- GAH! S-solamente lo s-se – dijo mirando el piso. Pero dejando a Kyle en duda. – T-e gustaría que almor-cemos juntos-s? – preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Claro – le respondió con una adorable sonrisa que logro calmar a Tweek, iba a seguir hablando con él cuando una puerta se abrió con una fuerza sobre humana haciendo que los empleados que pasaba por ahí, junto con Kyle y Tweek, miraran horrorizados.

- Que demonios haces tu aquí? – preguntó un muy "alegre" y "amable" Kenneth, fulminando a Tweek con la mirada. – Este no es el departamento de arte, por si no te has dado cuenta.

- GAH! L-lo siento! – se defendió Tweek a punto de soltar lagrimas por la presión – Est-to es demasiada presio-on! A-adios Kyle!.- Y sin más, salió disparado por la puerta.

Kyle miró mal a Kenny y este solo le bufó.

- Y tú que tanto me miras? – le rugió el rubio.

- Nada. – le contestó Kyle yendo a su escritorio, luego de regalarle una mirada llena de curiosidad.

…

El día transcurrió prácticamente normal, Kenny se fue a almorzar con el gordo de Cartman y cuando regresó Kyle se juntó con Tweek.

Fue curioso. Con solo un día hablando con el rubio descubrió que este y Craig se conocían de mucho antes, y que gracias a su amistad y al triunfo del azabache, pudo conseguir su puesto en el trabajo más reconocido.

Aunque Kyle no quedó del todo convencido con eso de que solo fueron amigos. Ni siquiera los vio hablando juntos. Es más, ese mismo día que lo conoció fue la única vez que lo vio por la oficina de Tucker.

…

- Mañana es el gran día, no lo puedo creer.- murmuraba Kyle mirando su computadora, a punto de desmayarse. No solo por la presión, sino que solo se había aprendido una carpeta. Tenía solo esta noche para aprenderse la otra, debido a que toda la mañana y tarde del día siguiente tendría que seguir trabajando en el edificio.

Kenneth rodó los ojos fastidiado, esa era la décimo quinta vez que lo decía y ya se estaba hartando.

- Si no puedes con esto, renuncia.- atacó Kenny, sonriendo con malicia.

- Ya te gustaría.- contestó el pelirrojo bruscamente sin dejar de mirar el monitor de su computadora, dejando boquiabierto al rubio. Cuando había sacado esa actitud?

- Por que no te agrada Tweek? – preguntó el judío para romper ese ambiente tenso, que cada día se volvía mas insoportable.

- Problemas míos, no tuyos- contestó McCormirck. Con desesperación busco el reloj de la pared para verificar la hora, sonrió ampliamente cuando confirmo que ya era hora de irse a casa. Para él, porque Kyle se tenía que quedar dos horas más.

- Será mejor que me vaya. – continuó el rubio recogiendo todo al vuelo.

- Hasta mañan… - no pudo terminar ya que Kenneth se había ido.

Para su suerte las siguientes dos horas pasaron pacíficamente, ya que Tucker no lo había necesitado durante ese tiempo. Cuando por fin se levantó para irse a su casa, algo lo detuvo.

Giró lentamente la cabeza hasta posar la vista sobre la oficina de Tucker, este se encontraba leyendo esas revistas de moda de poco interés para el judío. Sigilosamente abrió la puerta de la oficina del azabache.

- Hasta mañana. – se despidió el pelirrojo con una tímida sonrisa.

- Hasta mañana Broflovski – le contestó el otro sin apartar sus ojos de la revista – acuérdate que para mañana tienes que tener todos los nombres de las dos carpetas memorizados.

Kyle asintió y se fue. Aun sentía que se olvidaba algo, acerca del día siguiente. Pero qué era?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh si<strong> nene_, hasta acá dejamos.

Le quito el seguro al arma o no? Me disparo o no? TODO DEPENDE DE USTEDES. :D

Sorry Kenny, pero tendras que seguir siendo la perra de la oficina :I

Hasta el quinto cap! (Acepto sugerencias, criticas, insultos, etc)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again bitches e.e (Tengo que dejar de saludar asi ._.)

Buem, les dejo el quinto capitulo, a ver si les gusta ;D ^^

* * *

><p>Sonó el despertador.<p>

El pelirrojo lo desactivo malhumoradamente, hoy era _el día. _El maldito día de la fiesta a la que asistiría solo con Tucker ya que McCormick decidió por X motivo no ir. Se levanto pesadamente, eran las seis y media de la mañana. Hizo todo el protocolo que hace cada mañana, sin dejar de insultar a Tucker, por supuesto.

Se trató de separar de Stan, pero este no lo dejó. Suspira, todas las mañanas lo mismo. Comió poco, se viste con lo primero que encuentre, se "peinó" su rebelde pelo rojo, agarró una campera y salió del departamento. Ah, me olvido de algo.

E insulta a Tucker durante todo el procedimiento.

Llegó al estudio y apenas entró se encontró con la cara de Kenny sonriendo burlonamente ante las ojeras del pelirrojo.

- Qué tanto me miras?- preguntó malhumorado el judío.

- Bonitas ojeras pelirrojo.- comentó con una sonrisita angelical.

Oh no, se equivocó de día, y sobretodo de pelirrojo.

- Bonita cara de Barbie*****- comenta devolvía la sonrisa. Después de unos días de empezar el trabajo Kyle dejó de fingir amabilidad, sabiendo que el rubio nunca lo iba a tratar bien.

Kenny frunció ligeramente el ceño ante la su respuesta. Era obvio que lo prefería sin esa actitud de mierda. Pero decidió ignorarlo y continuar molestándolo.

- Te aprendiste las dos carpetas para esta noche, no es así?- trató Kenneth de sacar de quicio a Kyle. Si tenía suerte, Tucker lo iba a despedir y se concentraría solo en él.

Kyle, que ya se había sentado en su escritorio levantó la vista de la computadora para fulminar al rubio.

- Por supuesto.- se limitó a contestar, tratando de dejar el tema por finalizado. Pero Kenny una vez que empieza a joder, no termina hasta cansarse.

Cosa que nunca pasa.

- Damien Thorn.- dijo de repente el rubio.

- Disculpa?-

- Quién es Damien Thorn?- por supuesto, ese nombre estaba en la lista y estaba poniendo a prueba al judio.

Kyle dejó la mirada perdida unos segundos, después miró a Kenny con fuego en sus orbes verdes y citó.

- Damien Thorn; dueño de la marca de ropa "Diavolo&Angelo" . Pareja actual; Phillip Pirrup, que también trabaja para su empresa. Conocido mundialmente no solo por la fama de su empresa, sino por su peculiar aspecto físico, en especial, sus ojos carmesí.-

Kenny abrió los ojos de sobremanera y la boca casi tocaba el escritorio. Kyle sonrió triunfalmente.

El rubio iba a nombre otra persona, una menos conocida, pero justo entró Tucker. Este le tiro el abrigo y el portafolio a la cara de Kenny y posó sus ojos negros en Kyle.

Tenía que admitir que se asusto al ver al pelirrojo; tenía un aspecto atemorizante. Tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas, sus ojos no tenían el mismo brillo de entusiasmo que tenía el mismo día que lo conoció, y parecía más pálido de lo normal.

- Preparado para esta noche?- preguntó el pelinegro tratando de cambiar el semblante serio del judio. Este solo pareció despertar de un transe, y le sonrió débilmente en forma afirmación.

Tucker entró a su despacho, sin para de ser visto por las orbes azules y verdes de los dos asistentes, que luego se miraron entre si, con odio y asco.

….

Y llegó la maldita noche.

El pelirrojo estaba parado en la puerta del lujoso edificio donde vivía su jefe, esperándolo con la limousine, como había demandado el moreno.

Se mordió el labio inferior molesto, había algo que en su cabeza que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, algo importante, pero que era?

- Nos vamos.- una orden lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El pelirrojo se impresionó al verlo tan elegante, con ese traje completamente negro. Y, lamentablemente, también tenia que usar uno, aunque en su opinión personal, le hacia quedar ridículo. Le abrió la puerta del auto a Tucker para que se sentara, y él se sentó a su lado. Una vez que todos estaban listos, el chofer puso en marcha el auto.

….

Apenas llegaron, los paparazzis segaron al pobre pelirrojo, mientras que Craig mostró una de sus mejores falsas sonrisas. Los paparazzis eran una plaga según él.

Tucker se detuvo unos segundos a contestar algunas preguntas de los entrevistadores, mientras que el pelirrojo solo seguía a su lado, mirando el piso, memorizando todos los nombres y con esa vocecita diciéndole que seguía olvidándose algo.

- Eu, pelirrojo!- gritó un fotógrafo, haciendo que Kyle se diera vuelta automáticamente. Unos flashes lo invadieron, pero logró ajustar su vista. Sonrió como pudo, nunca en su vida las personas se habían matado por una foto suya, pero estos tipos parecían estar dispuesto a matar por él.

Al fin y al cabo, el era el nuevo asistente de Tucker. Y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él, era oro al momento de vender.

….

Una vez dentro de la recepción, el judio pudo observar con detalle cada persona, recordando si lo había visto en las carpetas o no.

- Quién es esa?- susurró la voz profunda de Tucker en su odio, sobresaltándolo, señalando a una rubia que se les acercaba a ellos, con una sonrisa felina. Kyle tardó poco en memorizar.

- Esa es Bárbara Stevens.- susurró a su odio.- Trabaja como modelo para la empresa de Donovan, su actual pareja. Tiene varios escándalos por alcohol, pero nada importante.

Tucker asiente con un gesto leve. Y la rubia por fin se había acercado.

- Tucker.- saludó Bebe mostrando sus blancos dientes.

- Señorita Stevens.- saludó cordialmente Tucker, devolviéndole la sonrisa y provocándole un horrible dolor en el estomago al pelirrojo, quien no la miró muy cordialmente a la chica.

- Pero quién es este galán?- dijo mirando a Kyle.- Mi nombre es Bárbara, pero puedes llamarme Bebe.- coqueteó tocándole cariñosamente el brazo derecho del judio.

El pobrecito iba a presentarse, pero escucho un gruñido por parte de Tucker, quien se dispuso a hablar antes que él.

- Es mi nuevo asistente, Kyle.- gruñó el pelinegro.

La rubia se ofendió por tal acción, pero no quiso armar un escándalo ahí mismo, sabiendo que no tenía un historial limpio con respecto a escándalos públicos. Así que con un cordial saludo se despidió, excusándose de que tenía que saludar a más invitados.

Kyle no supo si era por el cumplido de la señorita o por lo sucedido con el pelinegro, pero taba completamente ruborizado.

-… me ha comentado que su cumpleaños lo celebrara en ese restaurante de…- escuchó inevitablemente a una señora mayor a sus espaldas.

Abrió los ojos horrorizado. Cumpleaños… Por el amor de Dios! Hoy era el cumpleaños de Stan y el no lo había recordado. Estuvo tan concentrado durante la semana que se olvido por completo de su pareja. Ni siquiera le dijo nada a la mañana, solo trato de sacárselo de encima para irse al trabajo.

- Tucker...- murmuró con miedo. Este lo miró esperando que continuara.- Tengo que volver lo mas pronto posible, por favor, olvide completamente que era el cumpleaños de una persona importante y…-

- Te iras cuando yo desee irme.- comentó sin demostrar compasión alguna.

El pelirrojo deseó partirle una de las sientas botellas de champagne caro que habia por ahí en su estúpida cabeza, pero por miedo a ser despedido, simplemente se mordió el labio inferior, completamente culpable.

….

Después de varias charlas sobre negocios que a Kyle no le interesó en absoluto, se encontraba en el auto volviendo a la casa de Tucker a dejarlo, para después volver a su propia casa y rogarle de rodillas a Stan que lo perdonara, o él se suicidaría si no lo hacia.

Poniendo esas condiciones lo iba a perdonar, cierto…? CIERTO?

El auto frenó en seco, sacándolo de sus pensamientos suicidas. El pelirrojo salio del auto rápidamente y fue a abrirle la puerta a Tucker.

Este una vez que salió del auto miro intensamente a Kyle, provocándole que se sintiera incomodo.

Sin previo aviso, Tucker pasó un brazo por la cintura y lo acerco hasta sus labios, proporcionándole un casto beso. Después de unos segundos, Kyle lo empujo levemente, con un rojo intenso cubriendo toda su cara. Parpadeó confuso, en espera de una respuesta.

- Tu recompensa por haber aprendido bien tu lección.- sonrió levemente. - Espero ver nuevos trucos, pelirrojo.-

Se fue directo a su departamento, abrió la puerta del hall y se perdió bajo la mirada curiosa de Kyle, que no salía de su shok.

Stan.

Subió rápidamente al auto para arreglar el problema faltante.

….

Abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación. Eran las dos de la mañana. Estúpida fiesta, había entrado a las nueve de la noche y habían salido a la una. Se acerco silenciosamente a la cama, en sus manos tenía una pequeña tortita con una pequeña velita encima, que se había tomado la molestia de comprar camino a su casa.

El cumpleaños ya había finalizado hace dos horas, pero a Kyle no le importó, sobretodo porque todavía tenía que pedirle perdón a Stan.

- S-Stan…?- intentó moverlo un poco, ya que el pelinegro se encontraba dormido en su cama.

- Ngh… déjame.- murmuró, dándole la espalda. Kyle sintió como un dolor horrible en el estomago se formaba. Quiso convencerse de que solo estaba soñando, de que no le decía eso especialmente a él. Pero no tenía muchas esperanzas.

Deprimido, sopló la velita y dejo la tortita en la mesa de noche del lado de Stan y procedió a cambiarse.

Mañana trataría de arreglar todo. Una vez adentro de la cama la imagen de Tucker besándolo apareció en su cabeza y no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

Primero Stan lo amaba y Tucker lo meno despreciaba, ahora Tucker mostraba interés en él y Stan estaba enojado con él. Cerró sus ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño y quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p>Uuuuuhhh Kyle, la cagaste feo. Pero buem, él sabra como arreglarlo.<p>

Les gusto? Les dio asco? Por favor, haganmelo saber con un Rewiew :D

Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Me morí de emoción con sus Rewiews, enserio *-*

A ver, aclaraciones:

**Primero**: no pude hacerles muchas aclaraciones al final del cap 5 porque lo termine de escribir el sábado a las dos de la mañana, mi viejo quería usar la compu y me estaba estaba apurando para que se la dejara, así que por eso tengo y hay muchos errores e.e

**Segundo**: seguramente notaron el *** **después del insulto de Kyle. Buem, el insulto viene a que Kenny es rubio ojos azules (igual que la muñeca Barbie) y Kyle ve a Kenny como una persona hueca y fanática de la moda (igual que Barbie JAJA). (? (Por si alguien no lo entendió e.e)

**Tercero**: JAJA Todas pensaron que Craig se iba a comer a Kyle en su departamento xD No chicas, esperen un poco más, sino seria muy obvio y corto u.u

**Cuarto**: no se que mierda me pasa, o dejo el fic olvidado o lo continuo y después me agarra la inspiración y me emociono y subo más rápido ._. (?

Y he aquí el sexto cap :D

* * *

><p>Abrió sus ojos debido a la jodida luz del sol, por eso siempre dejaba las cortinas cerradas, pero ayer volvió tan cansado que ni lo notó. Genial, otro día de trabajo… volvió a cerrar los ojos para dormir cinco minutos más, todavía era muy temprano.<p>

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos de sobremanera al recordar todo lo sucedido ayer. Había ido a una fiesta, Tucker lo había besado, él se había olvidado del cumpleaños de Stan.

Automáticamente se dio vuelta para ver a Stan pero este no estaba. Se asustó, era la primera vez desde que había empezado a trabajar para Tucker que el pelinegro se levantaba antes que él. Es más, el pelirrojo siempre tenia que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano para sacárselo de encima todas las mañanas.

Miro su mesita de luz y la tortita tampoco estaba. La había comido o la había tirado por la ventana totalmente violentado?

Asustado, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, donde estaba el pelinegro de espaldas haciendo el desayuno.

- S-Stan?- llamó débilmente por miedo a que suceda cualquier cosa.

- Buenos días.- contestó sin muchas ganas, sin darse vuelta.

-_ Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, está enojado!_- pensó.

Lo único que se podía escuchar en la cocina era la radio que estaba encendida, donde se podía escuchar una de las tantas famosas canciones de la Reina del Pop.

"_I don't wanna know, please don't say you're sorry. I've heard it all before and I can take care of myself. I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know, please don't say 'forgive me'. I've seen it all before and I can't take it anymore…"_

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos de sobremanera. Creyó morirse apenas escuchó ese párrafo. No pensaba que la radio también estuviera en contra suyo.

A paso duro se dirigió a la radio y la apagó, sin antes murmurar insultos casi inaudibles y fulminarla con la mirada.

El pelinegro seguía cocinando, aunque le dolía mucho no hablarle a Kyle, pero estaba tan enojado con él. No porque se haya olvidado de su cumpleaños, sino porque se la pasó en una fiesta con su jefe.

- Stan… realmente lo siento, por favor, perdóname.- dijo el judío con la voz quebrada, sentándose en la mesa.

Marsh agarró los platos con el desayuno listo y se los dejo enfrente de él. Se sentó del otro lado de la mesa, enfrentándolo.

- No importa Kyle, está bien.- intentó sonreír.

Si Kyle se sentía culpable, ahora se sentía mucho peor. Después de lo que le hizo a Stan, este le perdonaba y encima le sonreía. (O por lo menos eso intentaba)

- No Stan! Lo que hice fue horrible, perdóname, te lo pido enserio.- rogó Kyle.

- No estoy enojado Kyle, entiendo que tu trabajo es más importante.- explicó Marsh, aun intentado sonreír.

Estaba claro que el pelinegro quería hacer sentir culpable, o por lo menos eso pensaba el pelirrojo. Aunque la verdad es que Stan solo quería olvidar todo eso y seguir adelante, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Stan, yo…- fue interrumpió por su celular.

El pelinegro se levantó de la mesa, dada por terminada la conversación, y retiro los platos vacíos.

- Si Kenny, voy para allá.- cortó después de haber hablado con el rubio. Marsh bufó bajito para que Kyle no lo escuchara, pero este sí lo hizo.

- Me voy a trabajar Stan.- dijo colgándose de su cuello y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- Perdóname, si?- intentó de nuevo, susurrándole al oído.

- Si Kyle, ya te dije que todo estaba bien.- mintió con una sonrisa, pero fue suficiente para el pelirrojo, el cual salió corriendo a vestirse y salir del departamento.

….

Por supuesto que no lo perdonaba, y eso era claro para Kyle. Pero ya lo convencería a la noche. No hay manera de que Stan no lo perdone después de lo que le va a hacer.

Entró al estudio y vio a Kenneth con un codo sobre la mesa y su cabeza recostada en la mano, mientras miraba la pantalla de la computadora.

- Buen día.- murmuró Kyle. Si bien no se llevaban bien, por lo menos él si era cortes.

- Como te fue ayer en la fiesta?- preguntó con un toque de celos que no paso desapercibido por el otro.

- _"Me atacaron los paparazzis, y ahora debo estar en todos los diarios de la ciudad, conocí a mucha gente famosa que no tenía ni la más puta idea de quien era, nuestro jefe me besó cuando lo deje en la puerta de su apartamento, y ahora Stan está encabronado conmigo. Pero nada fuera de lo normal"._

- Aburrida.- comentó sentándose en su escritorio.

Kenny lo miró con sospecha, entendía perfectamente que para una persona como el judío ese tipo de fiestas no eran muy interesantes, pero algo pasó. Algo que el pelirrojo no quería contarle.

Mierda, si tan solo su hermanita menor no se hubiera enfermado el no tendría que haberla cuidado y así podría haber vigilado al pelirrojo.

Iba a seguir el interrogatorio, con preguntas baste idiotas sobre cuanto tiempo paso a solas con Tucker o que pasó en el auto a la ida y a la vuelta, pero las puertas principales se abrieron.

Ambos se pararon de los escritorios, como si estuvieran en la presencia de su maestro y ellos fueran los alumnos.

Kenny estiró los brazos esperando el maldito abrigo, pero este nunca llegó. Es más, Tucker se lo tiró a Kyle a la cara. El pelirrojo parpadeó confuso y miró a su jefe a los ojos, y este le guiñó un ojo junto con una sonrisa traviesa. La cara del pelirrojo adquirió el mismo color que su pelo.

El rubio observó detalladamente todo eso desde su escritorio, lamentablemente Tucker cuando le tiró el saco al judío estaba dándole la espalda a él.

Solo pudo ver que el pelinegro le tiraba el abrigo al pelirrojo y cuando se encerró en su oficina, Kyle estaba completamente rojo.

….

- Me besó.- dijo, sobresaltándolo.

- P-perdona?- preguntó tomando su café, sentado en una mesa de la cafetería del edificio.

- Tucker. Cuando lo deje en su departamento después de la fiesta, me besó.-

Tweek no se esperaba eso, absolutamente nada de eso. Sabía que Tucker había desarrollado un interés por su asistente, pero no pensaba que fuera a hacer eso.

Algo dentro de él se rompió.

- Y tú como, ngh, reaccionaste?- preguntó, aunque no quería saber la respuesta.

- No pude hacer nada, no solo porque el beso no duro mucho, sino porque mi cuerpo no respondía.- respondió apenado.-

Tweek soltó un suspiro de alivio. Al menos Kyle no le había correspondido. Bah; no lo hizo porque no pudo, pero no hay diferencia. Verdad?

- Y lo peor de todo es que ahora Stan está enojado conmigo porque me olvide su cumpleaños! Si se enterara de que Tucker me besó…- se horrorizó el pelirrojo.

- Gah! No fue tu int-tención que te be-esara, Oh sí?.- preguntó el rubio. Kyle negó con la cabeza. - No fue tu culpa entonc-ces, ngh, yo creo que ent-tendera si se lo explic-cas.-

- Tú no lo entiendes, Stan es muy cerrado. Una vez que tiene una idea fija en la cabeza es imposible que alguien se la saque. Menos me va a permitir que se lo explique.- suspiró.

El rubio suspiró, la cosa era más complicada si Stan era tal como lo describía Kyle.

- Gracias igual por el consejo Tweek, pero por ahora no se lo diré. Tal vez más adelante.- trató de sonreír.

- D-de nada, gah!.-

….

Una vez terminado el almuerzo, kyle volvió a su escritorio, pero Kenny lo interrumpió.

- Tucker quiere hablar con ambos.- dijo dirigiéndose a la oficina del mencionado, con el pelirrojo siguiéndolo atrás.

Kenny abrió las puertas con seguridad, mientras que el otro quería salir corriendo de la vergüenza. No quería estar en la misma habitación que ellos dos.

- Al fin regresaste Kahl.- dijo tucker mirándolo intensamente. Le molestó que le diga así, pero le fallaron las piernas unos segundos, impidiendo que le reclamara algo.

- Saben que en unas semanas será el gran desfile de modas en Paris, no?- preguntó.

- _"Genial, más fiestas. A ver si ahora me viola. Aunque no creo que me haga nada estando Kenny." _

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

- Bueno, me los llevare a los dos para que me ayuden, así que vayan preparándose. Eso es todo.-

El rubio y el pelirrojo se retiraron.

Kenny estaba completamente feliz. Hacia meses que esperaba viajar a Paris, la ciudad del amor. O para el, la ciudad del vino y del sexo con mil y un modelos francesas. Estaba claro que iba a dejar su nombre por toda la ciudad.

El judío estaba completamente nervioso. No quería viajar a Paris con el pelinegro, y lo peor de todo era que todavía no podía darle la noticia a Stan.

….

Stan salía del trabajo agotado. Ya no estaba molesto, sabía lo que significaba ese trabajo para Kyle y las oportunidades que le otorgaba. Si bien no estaba molesto, estaba decaido.

Caminaba por las obscuras calles regresando a su casa, iba debatiéndose si debía pedirle perdón a Kyle por su actitud de esta mañana, cuando choco con alguien, provocando que esta persona se cayera al piso. Primero pensó que era una mujer, ya que no había sido mucho impacto para el.

- Perdóneme, no mire por donde iba.- se disculpó el pelinegro, pensando que había lastimado a la mujer. Se agachó para tratar de ayudara que se levantara. Que liviana que era, pensó.

- GAH! N-no imp-porta, fue mi culp-pa, yo tamp-poco iba concentrado.- dijo la otra persona.

Stan parpadeó confuso al ver que no era una mujer, sino un hombre. Uno bastante flacucho y liviano, con pelo rubio alborotado y unos enormes ojos verdes, casi como los de Kyle.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. El chico se había disculpado, incluso cuando la culpa era obvia que no era de él.

- Soy Stan.- se presentó con una amplia sonrisa.

- Gah! Tweek.- contestó el rubio, sonrojándose por la sonrisa del pelinegro.

* * *

><p>Ok, me parece que aca va a ver <span>mucho<span> drama ._.

No pare de reirme con la escena de Kyle y la radio JAJAJA xDD Me fije en mis canciones alguna para poner mientras los dos hablaban en la cocina, ya que el silencio sería muy incomodo y la canciones de Madonna quedó perfecta xD u.u **(Madonna - Sorry) **

Repito, cuando me agarra la inspiración y no paro xD

Espero que les haya gustado ^^

**Emy.~**


	7. Chapter 7

Okok, este es el plan.

No voy a alargar mucho la historia porque yo tengo que rendir una materia en febrero, así que desde el primero no voy a poder usar la compu y en marzo empieza el colegio u.u

Así que pronto se acerca el final, espero que no las haya decepcionado, y si es así, mil perdones . *llora*

* * *

><p>Increíblemente volvió antes al departamento que Stan, era raro, el pelinegro siempre volvía antes que él. Capaz seguía enojado y no lo quería ver… sí, eso debe ser. Todavía tenia que darle la maldita noticia del desfile en Paris.<p>

Aunque no había mucho en que preocuparse, seguramente Stan no tendría objeción en dejarlo ir. Por lo menos eso quería creer.

Quiso despejar su mente, así que empezó a trabajar con su laptop, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que un moreno abriera la puerta y entrara.

Kyle se sobresaltó pero se relajó cuando vio que venía con una sonrisa boba en los labios. A medida que pasaban los días se veía como Stan iba mejorando, ya no estaba enojado y eso le fascinaba.

Pero había algo que también le deprimía. Cada día Stan iba mejorando, pero cada día era como si lo evitara. Antes siempre insistía en ver una película con él, o salir a tomar algo. Estaba muy distante estos últimos días, y eso lo preocupaba demasiado.

- Hola Stan, no hice la comida porque no quiero quemar el departamento y matar gente inocente.- bromeó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

El pelinegro no respondió. Se saco el abrió sin borrar esa sonrisa de su cara. Se dirigió al pelirrojo y lo agarró de la cintura plantándole un apasionado beso. Kyle no lo dudó ni un segundo y pasó sus brazos por el cuello.

- Veo que vienes de buen humor.- sonrió Kyle. Stan sonrió ampliamente.

- Digamos que hoy algo me subió el ánimo.- contestó con una sonrisa amplia llevándoselo a horcajadas a la habitación.

….

El pelirrojo se levantó con flojera, encontrando a Stan haciendo el desayuno.

- Buen día.- saludó el moreno con su característico buen humor.

- Buen día,… Stan, hay algo que tengo que decirte.- comenzó serio.

- Dime.- dijo sirviéndole el café.

- Dentro de unas semanas habrá un desfile de modas en Paris al cual Tucker planea ir, llevándose a Kenny y a mí con él.-

Stan no respondió, pero lo miró fijamente.

- Y bueno… esperaba escuchar tu opinión acerca de esto.- siguió el pelirrojo.

- Por cuantos días sería?-

- Por unos cinco o seis días. En cualquier caso yo te llamaría para avisarte que estoy volviendo.-

El pelinegro suspiró, pero luego sonrió.

- Espero que puedas aprovechar algo de Paris en el viaje mientras Tucker no te tenga al lado suyo.-

Kyle no pudo evitar emocionarse y saltó a los brazos de Stan, abrazándolo con fuerza. Al pelinegro no le gustó nada la idea de que Tucker se lo lleve a otro país, pero sabía que esto era muy importante para Kyle.

….

Stan terminó su turno en el restaurante, se puso su abrigo y salió por la puerta de atrás. Estaba feliz, no podía negarlo. Ahora mismo se dirigía a una cafetería cercana a su trabajo para encontrarse con Tweek.

No sabía que le pasaba, era como si viera a Kyle como la primera vez que lo conoció. Sentía esas horribles ganas de vomitar que siempre pensaba en él. Tweek era tan tierno, con sus ligeros temblores y esos enormes ojos verdes que te miraban con curiosidad. Dios, daban ganas de abrazarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire.

No le bastó el café que compartieron después de que su pequeño accidente. Así que Stan decidió verlo de nuevo, casi se veían todos los días. Después de que este terminara su turno en el restaurante y Tweek tuviera su almuerzo.

En la cuadra frente a la cafetería pudo ver una bola de pelos amarilla rubia, esperando en la puerta, que no paraba de revisar su celular. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la bonita escena. Agarró su celular y envió un mensaje.

Tweek se sobresaltó al sentir la vibración preveniente de su bolsillo. Leyó el mensaje y conforme lo iba leyendo no pudo evitar ponerse completamente rojo, no solo por lo que decía, sino por el hecho de quien venía el mensaje.

"_No sé si es amor, no se si es pasión, solo se que te quiero con todo mi corazón"_

No pudo evitar soltar un "Gah!" cuando sintió que le soplaban el cuello. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con un Stan sonriendo ampliamente.

- Buenos días.- le saludó con un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- H-hola Stan.- Tweek seguía completamente rojo y eso no le provocaba al pelinegro mas que ganas de saltar sobre él.

Sin esperar más, ambos entraron a la cafetería por algo de tomar.

….

Kyle estuvo toda la mañana preocupado, y por que no deprimido, por Stan. Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

- Hey, pelirrojo. Me voy a almorzar con el gordo. Quieres venir?- preguntó Kenny.

Kyle se sorprendió por la invitación, dado que era la primera vez que le ofrecía ir con ellos. Iba a aceptar, pero al ver la cara de asco del gordo de su amigo prefirió no ir.

- Gracias Kenny, pero hoy no almorzare, tengo mucho trabajo.- mintió. El rubio se encogió de hombros y se fue, con Cartman sonriendo triunfalmente.

Agarró una carpeta que tenia guardado en un cajón del escritorio, y se levanto dispuesto a llevárselo a Tucker. Al pasar los días había ganado el valor suficiente como para no desmayarse al ver directamente a los ojos de su jefe, así que entró con completa confianza.

- Disculpa Tucker, esto es para ti.- dijo entregándole la carpeta. Este agarro la carpeta sin el más mínimo interés, dejándola a un costado en su escritorio y mirando fijamente al pelirrojo por unos segundos.

Lamentablemente el valor se fue a la mierda y Kyle empezó a temblar.

- Kyle, quiero hablarte sobre el viaje a Paris.- empezó levantándose del escritorio, caminando lentamente muy cerca del judío.

- E-enserio?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar.

- Ajam, y quería decirte que es lo que va a pasar. Cuando lleguemos al hotel Kenny dormirá en una habitación individual al lado de la nuestra.

- N-nuestra hab-bitación?- bien, todo se estaba yendo al demonio.

- Así es, tu y yo dormiremos en una habitación doble.- dijo acorralándolo contra una de las paredes.- A menos que tengas algo en contra.-

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. Por supuesto que estaba en contra de dormir con él en la misma habitación. Pero no podía decírselo.

Tucker se apretó mas contra él, pasándole los brazos por la cintura. Se acercó a su oreja izquierda y le susurró.

- A menos que tengas pesadillas durante la noche, en ese caso puede dormir conmigo en mi cama.-

Era oficial, Kyle estaba igual de rojo que su cabello. Tucker lo acercó más hacia él con intención de besarlo. El pelirrojo no pudo más y se abrazó de su cuello, pasando una de sus manos por el pelo azabache de su jefe. El sabor a tabaco de sus labios era tan… embriagante.

Tucker se apenas se separó de él y volvió a susurrarle al oído.

- Y si quieres más de esto, tampoco dudes en meterte en mi cama.-

Kyle abrió los ojos de sobremanera, sin borrar su exagerado sonrojo. El teléfono de su escritorio sonó, volviéndolo a la vida real.

- Ve y atiende.- le ordenó el pelinegro, soltándolo lentamente, sin antes darle un tierno beso en el cuello, robándole un suspiro al pelirrojo.

No lo dudó y salió corriendo a contestar el teléfono.

….

Kyle se sintió culpable todo el camino de regreso a su casa. No solo por el hecho de que se iba a Paris con Tucker, sino por haberle correspondido el beso.

Apenas llego a su departamento abrió con cuidado la puerta, por si estaba Stan. Pero este no se encontraba. Que raro… últimamente el pelinegro siempre llegaba antes que él y lo esperaba con la cena.

Intentó ver un poco de televisión, ya que hacer cualquier cosa relacionado con el trabajo no le apetecía en absoluto. Pero después de unos minutos de ver la tele, le agarró un horrible dolor de cabeza y decidió irse a dormir, sin antes dejar una nota en la heladera.

"_Me duele mucho la cabeza, no me siento bien. Te amo"_

….

Las semanas pasaron y pasaron, Stan se iba distanciando más de él y Tucker se ponía más "cariñoso" con él, por así decirlo, y él no mostraba algún esfuerzo para detenerlo, simplemente no tenía las fuerzas.

Y finalmente llegó el día del vuelo. Ese día tenia que llegar al aeropuerto a las nueve de la mañana. Kyle amaneció con dolor de cabeza, como era de costumbre. Últimamente todas las mañanas se despertaba así, y el dolor no lo dejaba en paz.

Se levantó a preparar las maletas, ya que la noche anterior se sintió mal también y prefirió preparar las maletas a la mañana antes de irse.

Termino de guardar todo y cerró el cierre de su valija, sin antes lanzarle una mirada triste a Stan, quien dormía placidamente.

* * *

><p>Aaaaaaaah, el prox es el último cap T-T.<p>

Todavía no se si habra epilogo, eso depende de los rewiews.

Me despido, ojala les guste ^^

Emy.~


	8. Chapter 8

Se despidió de Stan con un beso en su cabeza y una nota en la heladera. Quería despedirse de él, pero no quería despertarlo, se veía tan adorable. Se duchó y se cambió a la velocidad de la luz. Todavía tenía que recoger a Kenny y a Tucker.

Una vez fuera del departamento del rubio tocó el timbre, pero no hizo falta esperar mucho ya que a los dos minutos Kenny abrió la puerta y le tiro las miles e innecesarias maletas a la cara.

Fueron a recoger a Tucker y partieron al aeropuerto. Apenas Kyle puso un pie en el avión sintió ganas de vomitar, pero tuvo que contenerse. Por supuesto, como Tucker no quería viajar en un avión con la gente "normal" tuvieron que irse en su jet privado. Era un poco incomodo ser solamente dos personas en el avión y no hablarse, así que decidió entablar una conversación.

- Que harás cuando estemos en Paris?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

- No se, tal vez me tire a una que otra modelo francesa y tal vez tome vino hasta ver doble o hasta quedar parcialmente ciego… quien sabe.- contestó con una pequeña sonrisa soñolienta debido a que casi se quedaba dormido.

Kyle no pudo evitar lanzar una pequeña risita ante la actitud del rubio.

- Y tu que harás?- preguntó, ahora, el rubio. Kyle dudó en responder. La verdad que no había pensando en que hacer durante el tiempo en que no este pegado a su jefe.

- S-Supongo que recorreré la ciudad.- respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

Kenny solo hizo una mueca de asco. Recorrer la ciudad? Por favor. Con todas las mujeres francesas que se mueren por probar algo de carne americana y el pelirrojo iba solo a recorrer la ciudad. Kyle no estaba mal, pero el judío a veces era un poco idiota, no se daba cuenta y no usaba ese potencial. A, puede ser porque tiene pareja.

-Oye, no digas nada de lo que te voy a decir.- comentó después de un silencio de pocos minutos. Kyle solamente asintió.

- Me he enterado que después del maldito desfile de modas Tucker va a anunciar el nombre de la nueva persona que lo va a reemplazar.

- Reemplazar? Eso quiere decir que…-

- Exacto! Tucker va a dejar todo! Va a dejar la revista en nombre de otra persona, y tengo la sensación de que seré yo el próximo jefe de la revista Runway.- comentó con un brillo en los ojos. Kyle no sabía si estaba demasiado mareado y ahora alucinaba o podría jurar de que a Kenny le colgaba un pequeño hilito de baba.

- Y por qué estás tan seguro de que te dejara todo a ti?- pregunto el judío. Kenny lo miró mal.

- Tu piensas que te lo dejara todo a ti?-

- N-no! Simplemente es que el tiene otros socios de mucha confianza a los que pudiera dejar todo.- comentó o casi gritó. Kenny simplemente rió.

- No se, sera porque llevo años trabajando para él, pero estoy seguro de que esa persona seré yo.- terminó de decir para después quedarse dormido.

Kyle miró por la ventana del avión. Ya era de noche y no faltaba mucho para llegar. La vista desde el avión era hermosa, todo oscuro y apenas unas luces pequeñas de Paris. (Sumándole los leves ronquidos de Kenny, por supuesto)

Pero había un problema, de verdad Tucker iba a renunciar a todo? Que haría después? Craig era joven, casi de la misma edad que Kyle. Estuvo unos minutos tratando de adivinar la respuesta, pero inevitablemente se quedó dormido.

….

No fue para nada bonito que los despertaran quince minutos después para que bajaran. A ambos les dolía la cabeza, y para colmo Kyle todavía se sentía mareado.

Se fueron con Tucker en una limusina directo al hotel. Kyle miró por la ventana del auto y quedó maravillado con las luces de los edificios y tiendas que adornaban la noche. Todo era tan hermoso y tan… distante.

Kenny sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla del auto para ver como era el lugar y casi grita de emoción al ver todas las bellas mujeres que se paseaban por el parque junto a sus perros. Tenía tanta energía en el cuerpo que no pudo evitar descargarse, así que le chifló a una rubia que paseaba lo suficiente cerca del auto.

- Kenneth, por el amor a Dios, mete la cabeza dentro del auto!- le llamó la atención Tucker.

Kenny simplemente cerró la ventanilla e hizo un puchero de niño chiquito cruzándose de brazos. El pelirrojo tuvo que aguantarse la risa.

….

En un edificio en América, un pelinegro miraba con nostalgia el único recuerdo del pelirrojo. Una maldita notita de despedida.

Los días que pasaba con Tweek eran inexplicables, pero no se podían comparar con todas esos momentos hermosos que había pasado con Kyle.

Tomó su abrigo y salió del departamento. Tenía que hablar con el rubio.

….

- Ya hemos llegado, señor.- anunció el chofer. Inmediatamente Kyle salió del auto y le abrió la puerta a Craig para que saliera.

Apenas el pelinegro salió cerró la puerta inmediatamente golpeándole la cara a Kenny, quien iba a salir después de Tucker, haciendo una mueca de dolor demasiado graciosa y el pelirrojo le sacó la lengua de forma infantil y estalló en risas.

Craig, quien estaba unos pasos adelante volteó al escuchar la risa aguda, vio al rubio cerrando la puerta de la limusina con demasiada fuerza y sobándose la nariz mientras le lanzaba una mirada de odio al judío. No pudo evitar reír levemente.

- Maldito pelirrojo.- murmuró Kenny entrando de una buena vez al maldito hotel.

Una vez subido los dieciocho insufribles pisos, llegaron a las habitaciones 208 y 209.

- Bien, su habitación es la 208 y la mía la 209. Ahora me iré a cenar con unos socios, tendrán la noche libre. Hagan lo que se les de la gana, no creo que los necesite.- dijo Tucker. Kenny creyó oír el canto de los ángeles, inmediatamente corrió a la habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

Tucker todavía no había entrado a la habitación. Se quedo mirando al pelirrojo, el cual miraba a la nada.

- Sucede algo?- le preguntó. Kyle se ruborizó a más no poder.

- N-no.- y ahí fue donde Craig entendió todo, sonrió maliciosamente y le susurró en el oído.

- Yo se que te dije que ibas a dormir en mi habitación, pero decidí que dormirás en la misma habitación de Kenneth. Dejare que disfrutes de Paris.- dicho esto, entró a su habitación, cerrándole la puerta en la cara al pelirrojo.

Este parpadeo un poco menos sonrojado que antes y entró a su habitación al mismo momento en el que Kenny abría la puerta y salía casi corriendo. Se tropezó con Kyle, haciéndolo caer al piso, mientras él no se movió ni un pelo.

- Ten más cuidado!- se quejó el rubio.

- Que yo tenga mas cuidado? Tu eres el imbécil que sale corriendo sin fijarse si hay alguien adelante!- le ladró el pelirrojo para luego sobarse la nariz.

- Al menos ahora estamos a mano.- le contestó sonriendo maliciosamente. Kyle frunció el seño y se levantó del piso, observando la ropa de Kenny.

- Y a donde se supone que vas?- preguntó.

- A explorar las bellezas de Paris.- contesto con un brillo en sus ojos. Kyle rodó los suyos asqueado del plan de Kenneth. Este lo miró ofendido.

- Supongo que tu tienes algo mejor que hacer, no?- preguntó con burla.

- Llamare a Stan y luego paseare para ver la ciudad, como te dije en el avión.- le contestó sin mucho interés. Ahora el turno fue de Kenny de hacer una muesca de asco, por segunda vez en el día.

- Aburridoooo.- canturreó el rubio mientras se iba. Kyle lo fulminó con la mirada y entró a la habitación.

La habitación era bastante grande y ostentosa. Totalmente lo contrario al pelirrojo. Miro por uno de las grandes ventanas y vio la típica vista de la Torre Eiffel y la ciudad que ahora parecia tan pequeña siendo alumbrada por varias luces. Se hubiera quedado viéndola por horas, pero tenia que llamar a Stan.

Llamó pero le atendió la contestadota. De seguro estaba viendo alguna película de terror con el volumen al máximo. Suspiró. Stan nunca iba a cambiar.

….

De vuelta en América, nada más que esta vez en un café.

- Lo siento Tweek…- murmuró el pelinegro mientras movia los dedos jugueteando con su taza de café.

- N-no GAH! y-yo tampoco te fui muy sincero.- exclamó agachando la cabeza.

- Por qu…- quiso preguntar.

- Creí que saliendo cont-tigo me ngh, podría olvi-idar de él, pero simp-plemente no pude GAH!- dijo para luego dejar caer una lagrima silenciosa mientras se tiraba uno de sus rubios mechones.

Stan no pudo más, se levantó de se asiento y fue a abrazar al rubio. Cada vez que tenía esos pequeños ataques de nervios parecía un niño indefenso. Cuando se separó de él le acaricio la cabeza.

- Te prometo que todo estará bien, yo estoy aquí para cualquier cosa que necesites.- le sonrió con dulzura. El rubio le sonrió en respuesta, empezando todo de nuevo.

- Lo siento, en serio.- volvió a repetir el pelinegro.

- N-no importa.- logró decir.

Había olvidado un pequeño detalle, Stan tenía pareja. Si, el muy maldito se lo acababa de decir hace dos minutos, y ahora el pobre rubio piensa que es un rompe hogares y eso era, sin duda alguna, mucha presión.

Que pasaría si la pareja de Stan se enteraba de su pequeño aventura, lo buscaría a su departamento, tiraría la puerta abajo de una sola patada y le apuntaría un arma a la frente y apretaría el gatillo? Oh Dios...

- P-por cierto. C-cual es el nombre de t-tu pareja?- quiso saber, volviendo a tomar su café.

- Kyle, pero no creo que lo conozcas.- sonrió y volvió a sentarse en su silla. Tweek casi escupe el café. Digo casi; porque escupir el delicioso y necesario café seria un desperdicio. No podía ser el mismo Kyle que el conocía… o si? Aunque el no conocía a muchos Kyle.

Ahora definitivamente era mucha presión.

….

Kyle se encontraba sentado en un pequeño banco frente a la Torre Eiffel completamente embobado. Después de llamar ocho veces a su pareja y sin respuesta alguna decidió salir a caminar un poco y explorar la ciudad (Sin las malas intenciones como las que Kenny tenía).

Su celular sonó y el pelirrojo atendió sin siquiera mirar de quien se trataba.

- Stan?- saludó/gritó.

Lamentablemente, no era su pareja. Hubo unos segundos de silencio, mientras más pasaba el tiempo la cara de Kyle iba convirtiéndose en una cara de completo horror y miedo.

- Voy para allá.- dijo para salir corriendo, dejando atrás a la majestuosa torre.

Apenas llegó al hospital se dirigió a la recepción, le dieron el número de su habitación y no se tomo la molestia de esperar un elevador. Directamente fue corriendo por las escaleras.

Cuando llegó a la habitación abrió la puerta casi de una patada. Lo primero que vio fue a Kenny inconciente en una cama y al costado de esta a un pequeño rubio que se ponía de pie al verlo entrar con tanta brutalidad.

- Qué fue lo que pasó?- fue lo único que Kyle pudo preguntar.

- No lo se, iba cam-minando por la calle y él iba ca-mminando en sentido cont-trario. Cuando pasó por al lado mío se desma-ayo y se golp-peo con la acer-a. Anttes de que quedar-ra completammente inconciente le preg-gunté a quien de-ebía que llamar y lo únnico que me dijo fue "Kyle", así que a-agarre su celular y te llammé.- explicó el pequeño rubio mientras se frotaba sus nudillos.

- Gracias por llamar.- agradeció el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

- De nada. Me llamo Leopold, pero prefiero que me digan Butters.- sonrió el menor.

- Un gusto.- saludó. El judío se acercó a la boca de Kenny y olfateó. Hizo una mueca de reproche, el muy idiota seguramente tomó demasiado y se desmayó.

Justo en ese momento Kenny empezó a moverse. Apenas abrió los ojos, movió su cabeza hacia un lado y cuando vio a Kyle hizo una mueca de asco y soltó un "Ugh". Kyle le devolvió la misma mueca.

Kenneth volvió a mover la cabeza esta vez para el otro lado y sonrió bobamente.

- Eres un ángel?- le preguntó a Butters sin dejar de sonreír.

- N-no.- contestó completamente sonrojado.

- Tienes razón, si tu fueras un ángel y este fuera el cielo Kyle no estaría aquí.- razonó.

- Parece que te diste fuerte contra la acera.- se burló el pelirrojo al notar la venda en su cabeza. Kenny se tocó la herida e hizo una mueca de dolor.

En ese momento entró una enfermera y pidió hablar con Kyle, que al parecer, estaba a cargo de Kenny. Cuando quedó solo con el pequeño ángel de ojos grises empezó a hablar de nuevo.

- Gracias por ayudarme, por cierto, soy Kenny.- le dijo.

- Butters, y no fue nada.- le contestó con una sonrisa tímida.

- No eres de Paris, de donde eres?- pregunto al ver que no tenía acento.

- De Nueva York. Viaje aquí para tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones.- explicó algo sonrojado. Kenny sonrió traviesamente.

- Que coincidencia, yo también vengo de Nueva York, nada más que vengo por asuntos de negocios. Cuando volvamos podríamos ir a algún lado a tomar algo para agradecerte tu ayuda.- opinó con una sonrisa seductora.

- Suena bien.- aceptó Butters devolviéndole la sonrisa, pero más inocente. En ese momento entró Kyle.

- Malas noticias Kenny, la enfermera me acaba de decir que no podrás irte mínimo en dos días.- dijo.

- Que demonios? El desfile y mi ascenso es mañana!- exclamó el rubio.

- Será mejor que le avise a Tucker lo sucedido, ya debe estar en el hotel.- pensó en voz alta el pelirrojo.

- Me vas a dejar solo!- exclamó ofendido. Kyle rodó los ojos.

- Si quie-eres yo me pue-edo quedar, si no te mo-olesta claro.- le sonrió Butters.

- En serio lo harías?- preguntó Kenny emocionado. El otro rubio solo le asintió con la cabeza, sonrojado.

- Será mejor que me vaya. Mejórate Kenny, si? Gracias de nuevo Butters.- dicho esto salió de la habitación y del hospital para dirigirse al hotel.

….

Una vez frente a la habitación 209 suspiró, tratando de relajarse. Estaba completamente seguro que en cualquier momento las puertas del elevador al final del pasillo se abrirían y de él saldría un interminable charco de sangre y lo ahogaría, al igual que en la película "El resplandor".

Mierda… ver tantas películas de terror con Stan si que le afectó. Tocó levemente la puerta hasta que escuchó un _"adelante"_. Incluso en el otro lado del mundo tenia que pedir permiso para entrar.

- Uhm… Tucker?- preguntó al no verlo, su habitación era mucho más grande que la que él compartía con Kenny.

- Por aquí.- lo llamó. Estaba sentado en un sillón detrás de él, leyendo un libro. Kyle casi se muere de un infarto por el susto.

- Kenny se desmayó y está en un hospital, me dijeron que mínimo debería estar dos días allí.- bueno, al menos fue al grano y no le dio vueltas al asunto. Tucker dejó de leer y levantó su vista hacía Kyle.

- Desmayado? Qué le ocurrió?- preguntó sin mucho interés.

Soñar con que Tucker digiera _"Oh Dios mío, Kenny está en el hospital. Esta bien? Debería ir a ver si se encuentra bien." _era como soñar que Beyonce le tocara la puerta y le digiera que estaba completamente enamorada de él. Se valía soñar no? Pero viniendo de Tucker, era lo mejor que podía esperar.

- Le bajó la presión.- mintió. No le iba a decir que Kenny caminaba por las calles a la una de la mañana estando completamente alcoholizado.

- Una pena… se perderá el desfile de modas, con lo tanto que le gusta mirar a las modelos ir y venir en la pasarela.- comentó fingiendo un suspiro, retomando su lectura.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo en el que Kyle empezó a sudar frío.

- Me iré a dormir, si necesita algo…- empezó el pelirrojo. Tucker se levantó lentamente y se fue acercando a él.

- Vas a dormir solo o conmigo?- preguntó pegando su frente con la del pelirrojo. Este agradeció que no hubiera mucha luz. Solamente estaba prendida la luz de la pequeña lamparita que Tucker había prendido para leer, el resto de la habitación estaba a oscuras.

- S-solo.- respondió en un susurro. Tucker sonrió levemente, sabía que Kyle no iba a dormir con él.

- Que sueñes con los angelitos pelirrojo.- besó dulcemente su frente.

- Usted sabe que estoy con alguien, por que hizo todo esto?- preguntó una vez por todas. Tucker lo miro fijamente con sus orbes negras, provocándole un mareo momentáneo al pelirrojo.

- Desde el primer día que te vi, quede encantado contigo. Pensé que tal vez dejarías a ese y te quedarías conmigo.- dijo casi en un susurro.

- Pero yo…-

- Incluso voy a dejar la compañía, sabes? Pensé en retirarme para poder disfrutar de la vida junto a la persona que amo, además de que quiero un cambio de vida.- Kyle abrió los ojos sobremanera, completamente rojo.

- Pero tu has tomado tu decisión, y respeto eso. Mañana anunciaré al nuevo dueño de Runway.- siguió. - Ya puedes retirarte.- dicho esto volvió al sillón a continuar su lectura.

El pelirrojo tardó unos segundos en procesar todo lo ocurrido. Después de murmurar un _"lo siento" _se retiró a su habitación.

….

La luz de la mañana hizo que se despertara. Maldita sea, en su departamento el sol le daba de la misma manera en la cara todas las mañanas y en Paris sucedía lo miso. Se levanto con dolor de cabeza y con mucho sueño, el pobrecito no había podido pegar un solo ojo.

Se levanto y reviso su celular. Tenía un mensaje.

"_Kyle, cuando Tucker me nombre quiero que me llames y pongas el altavoz. Kenny"_

Se quedó unos minutos mirando el aparato hasta que reaccionó, le contestó con un simple "OK" y se levantó a cambiarse. En unas pocas horas seria el estupido desfile y él tenía que prepararse.

Una vez que el auto le confirmó que estaba abajo esperándolos, fue a la habitación 209 y tocó la puerta.

- Tucker, nos espera el au…-

- Vamonos.- interrumpió su jefe al abrir la puerta repentinamente.

….

Después de ver el desfile y de que Tucker hablara con unos amigos partieron para la celebración. Entraron a un salón cerca del hotel, donde había infinitas mesas servidas con cubiertos, todo completamente blanco.

Tucker le hizo una seña de que se sentara al lado de él en una de las mesas, con unos de sus socios. A los únicos que pudo reconocer fue a Damien Thorn y a su pareja. Nunca se le ocurrió que se encontrarían con ellos.

Cuando terminaron de comer y de hablar Kyle sentía que los parpados se le cerraban lentamente, pero los abrió cuando descubrió que Tucker se iba.

- A don…- preguntó.

- Es hora.- dijo simplemente.

Kyle entendió, marcó rápidamente el número de Kenny y puso el altavoz. Justo en ese momento Tucker se encontraba en la gigantesca tarima ubicada en frente de las mesas. El pelinegro carraspeo.

- Les agradezco por haberme invitado a este maravilloso desfile en esta magnifica ciudad.- empezó diciendo con una sonrisa. Apenas dijo esto todos aplaudieron.

- Kenny, puedes escuchar?- preguntó en un susurro para no llamar la atención.

- _Sí_.- contestó el rubio desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Pero también quiero comunicarles algo.- continuo ahora esta vez mas serio - He decidido renunciar a mi puesto como jefe de la revista Runway y del negocio, y he decidido dejarle la compañía a una persona muy cercana para mí.-

Hubo murmullos por todo el salón. Kyle no sabía porque pero no podía ni moverse, el suspenso lo estaba matando.

- A una persona que siempre me ayudó, que estuvo en los momentos más difíciles tanto como para mi y como para los del negocio.- continuó.

En el hospital Kenny no paraba de morderse las uñas del nerviosismo que su jefe le causaba. Solamente tenia que decir su nombre, no era para tanto!

- He decidido dejarle todo a mi fiel amigo y socio Damien Thorn.- terminó con una sonrisa.

El susodicho, que se encontraba en la misma mesa que el pelirrojo, se levanto sonriente y se dirigió a la tarima. Estrechó la mano con Tucker y empezó a hablar por el mismo micrófono por el cual Tucker había hablado hace segundos.

….

- K-kenny? Te encuentra-as bien?- preguntó Butters al ver como Kenny perdía el color y dejaba su vista en un punto cualquiera de la habitación.

- Estoy bien Butters.- trató de sonreírle, aunque no lo estaba. Dicho esto cortó la comunicación con Kyle.

….

Lo único que el pelirrojo pudo hacer fue abrir la boca debido a la impresión. Aunque lo negara, por un momento también había pensado que se lo dejaría a todo a Kenny.

Se levanto disimuladamente de la mesa y salió del salón. Cuando por fin estuvo afuera de deshizo un poco el nudo de la corbata y tomo una bocanada de aire. Miró al cielo, estaba completamente nublado y parecía que iba a llover.

Caminó un poco para olvidarse de todo. Ahora era definitivo que no iba a seguir trabajando para Runway. Tucker había vendido todo y el pelirrojo no quería trabajar para alguien más. Quien sabe, tal vez Damien decida cambiar el personal y los despida a todos, así que mejor adelantarse. Además, el historial seguro lo consiguió, y de seguro eso le abrirá las puertas a trabajos más importantes.

Se hallaba caminando frente a la fuente de Concorde cuando su celular sonó. Vio el nombre de la pantalla.

"_Craig Tucker"_

Sonrió tristemente y sin pensarlo tiró el celular a la fuente. Ya no trabajaría mas para él.

….

Vio por última vez la ciudad de Paris desde lo alto. Bajó la tela de la pequeña ventana del avión y decidió dormir un poco. Después de lo sucedido fue a visitar a Kenny al hospital y a contarle que ya no trabajaría mas para Tucker.

Este quedó impresionado por la decisión del otro pero simplemente lo abrazó. Tal vez no sería la última vez que lo iba a ver, pero no podía estar seguro.

Fue al hotel luego de despedirse de Kenny y Butters, agarró sus maletas y empezó a guardar su ropa. Ya no tenía motivos para quedarse más tiempo en Paris. Se fue del hotel directo al aeropuerto, sin antes dejar una nota en la puerta 209.

El ruido de la gente moviéndose lo despertó. Abrió lentamente los ojos y levantó la tela que cubría su ventana y vio los gigantescos edificios característicos de Nueva York.

Agarró sus maletas y bajó del avión. Caminó por todo el andén lleno de gente buscando una salida, cuando de repente un gorrito azul con un pompón rojo llamó su atención.

_I was made for living you baby _

_You were made for lovin' me _

- STAN!- gritó

El susodicho se dio vuelta y le sonrió. Kyle soltó las dos maletas y corrió hacia el con los brazos abiertos. Cuando por fin llego hacia él lo envolvió en sus brazos con tanta fuerza que casi le corta la circulación a Stan.

_And I cant get egough you baby_

_Can you get enough of me_

- Yo también te extrañe Kyle.- bromeó el pelinegro al ver la fuerza del abrazo.

- Cállate.- le contestó besándolo con desesperación. Dios, como lo había extrañado.

_Tonight I wanna see it in your eyes_

_Feel the magic_

Cuando se separaron Stan fue a recoger las maletas de Kyle. Tomó la mano de Kyle, entrelazando sus dedos y se dirigieron a la salida.

_There's something that drives me wild_

_And tonight we're gonna make it all come true_

- Y como te fue en Paris?- preguntó.

- En casa te cuento todo.- le respondió con una sonrisa.

'_Cause girl you were made for me_

_And girl I was made for you..._

* * *

><p>Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa T^T *llora incontrolablemente*<p>

Por fin lo termine por el amor a Dios, y eso que este cap fue mas largo u.u. A ver, **algunas aclaraciones**:

Al final esto termino siendo un Style :D (Caguense todas las que me están puteando ahora mismo .l.) u.u Bueno loco! Se hizo lo que se pudo Dx

El principio empezo como el de la pelicula pero despues hice cualquier cosa xD! Como me costó buscar una maldita cancion por favor u_u (Ya se que dije que la tenia pensada, pero al final no me convenció y estuve buscando miles de canciones ya que yo no tengo ni una sola romantica JAJA)

Y al final elegi: Kiss - I was made for loving you. (Demasiado obvia :l) Tal vez haya epilogo, porque en realidad da como para hacer uno, pero por ahora lo voy a dejar asi e.e

**Espero que les haya gustado** ^^ No creo que suba un long-fic por ahora, es mucha presion T-T !

Me parece que solo hare one-shots u.u (Perdón gente) Aunque ahora estare con el colegio y no creo que le pueda dar mucha pelota a esto nisiquiera T-T (Igual capas que suba algo en los ultimos dias de febrero, luego de rendir la materia que me quedó y antes de empezar las clases)

Muchas gracias a todas las que dejaron rewiews y agregaron a favoritos (las que no les conviene que no me las encuentre por la calle (? na joda, la que no bueno... ustd sabran e.e)

Hasta otra! :D


End file.
